


一个难以描述的pwp

by Brucie



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 发情期的最后一天，奥姆觉得自己已经完全克服了PTSD。直到……





	一个难以描述的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好想花式日奥姆咪啊，金发碧眼白皮的端庄小国王异常适合被颜x。这个美味脑洞要鸣谢@仙人已乘黄鹤去 姑娘。

奥姆又一次从昏迷中醒来，发现此时自己正置身于一间古典的卧室里。  
他没心思想亚瑟去了哪儿，也顾不到自己遍布全身的爱痕和骨骼里透出的酸痛。什么PTSD都见鬼去吧——在被亚瑟彻底地、毫无保留地干了快一个周之后，保命才是第一要务。  
亚瑟的的确确被奥姆的拒绝与恐惧刺激到了。在解决掉奥姆的第一轮发情后，他就开始了“带奥姆远离所有的Alpha”的作战计划。他们从深海浮至地表，被信息素和生物本能冲昏头脑的Alpha先是半强迫地按着他在慈恩港的小房间里来回做了几次，又趁着奥姆陷入发情后的昏沉状态把他运到了新的，“安全的”，没有其他Alpha窥伺的场所。这间木屋是他们的第五或第六个据点。  
奥姆讨厌肮脏的地表，而亚瑟总是尽量选择未被人类文明彻底污染的落脚地。奥姆艰难地从堆满羽毛枕和棉布被褥的床上下来，他依然感到腿软和干渴。  
他环视四周，这个陈旧而华丽的房间看上去非常不符合亚瑟的风格。而从落了灰尘的梳妆镜和摆设台来看，这显然不是什么特意追求复古的酒店套房。房子里没有窗户，奥姆犹豫了一下，没有去碰门把手——那一定是上牢了锁的，而选择继续缩回床上那堆柔软的布料当中。  
发情期的Omega总有些克制不住的本能，例如在缺少Alpha的抚慰与保护时“筑巢”。这个房间里的一切都不那么新鲜干净，只有四柱床上堆叠得高高的床单、枕头与被褥崭新而温暖。奥姆蜷在他的Alpha为他铺陈的“巢穴”里，闻着那些布料散发出的阳光和亚瑟的味道，感到一阵久违的宁静与安全。  
在这种类似幸福的情绪中，他昏昏沉沉地再次陷入短暂的睡眠中。

亚瑟带着鱼和水回到这个他挑选了很久的废弃城堡里——位处森林，远离人烟，安置奥姆的完美场地。在离开了奥姆信息素所能达到的范围后，亚瑟总算稍微清醒了过来。但是——上帝啊，他都对奥姆干了些什么？整整干了他一个星期，然后强迫他呆在地表，还要不断搬来搬去？  
他得为自己的所作所为而向奥姆道歉，亚瑟想。  
下一秒，他推开了房门。

奥姆被拖出他的巢穴时尚处于睡梦当中。他下意识地抓住手边的枕头，低声呜咽着挣动身体。他的下一轮发情很快就要来了，奥姆已经开始感到皮肤散发出的热量，以及后穴不断分泌的自体润滑。他的生殖腔入口和子宫口大概都被艹肿了——即使是自身分泌的体液涌出时也能感到微微的刺痛。  
而打扰他的人显然不满足于此。一个响亮的巴掌落在奥姆曲线优美的屁股上，那片白嫩的皮肤迅速红肿起来。奥姆彻底清醒了过来，他睁开湿润的蓝眼睛，欢欣而恐惧地迎向他的Alpha。  
“亚瑟，亚瑟，哥哥，”他语无伦次地攀附到强壮的Alpha肩膀上，紧紧贴着他散发出龙舌兰的强烈香气的后颈。他微微探出一点舌尖，着迷地舔舐着那块凸起的区域，“你去哪里了？我想要你在我身边。”  
奥姆被他身体里的Omega掌控了——这是他曾经所一直痛恨着的，但也是他最后所不得不接受的。在亚瑟强制性标记他之后，他一直竭力避免着像个传统的Omega一样驯顺而淫荡地服从着自己的Alpha。他挣扎过，抗辩过，故意不合作，甚至恶意伤人。他竖起全身所有的尖刺来保护自己，那段时间里他骂了亚瑟不下五十个“野种”和“垃圾”。  
而出乎他的意料，亚瑟从未想过利用自己的Alpha特征来操纵他，尽管那——天经地义。  
因此奥姆也开始尝试着软化，而那正是他们关系的转折点。利用Omega的天然优势去取悦自己的Alpha并不显得可怜或可耻——奥姆很久以后才真正认识到了这一点。但他向来懂得择善而从。

亚瑟的眼睛完全转变成了金色，这通常是他彻底失去理智的前奏。他丢下手里提着的食物和水，把奥姆从身上拽了下来，强迫他跪在地上。“我去为你觅食了，”他轻轻抚弄着奥姆淡金色的发顶，同时又不容拒绝地把他压向自己的下身，“但我真是个蠢蛋。我早该知道你只要吃吃我的肉棒就不会感觉饥饿，对吗，奥姆咪？”  
奥姆沉醉地点点头。他自动伏低了身体，试图用牙齿解开亚瑟的牛仔裤扣——人类的工艺永远这么不必要的繁琐，而他现在缺乏耐心。  
他嫌弃地从嘴里吐出那粒扣子，继续用牙齿咬着拉链往下拉。滑到裆部的一瞬间，那根沉甸甸的大家伙就打在了他的脸上。奥姆毫不犹豫地含住了那个巨大的头部，他尝到腥膻的麝香味，和亚瑟辛辣的信息素。  
奥姆开始前后动着脑袋了。他一边自觉地握着亚瑟的阴茎根部，那些他吞不进去的部分，一边试探地用舌尖扫过马眼和冠状沟——或许他能从这根肉棒里先吸点什么出来，他确实很久没有进食了。  
亚瑟向后仰着头，惬意地享受着奥姆乖巧的服侍。他一点又一点地深入奥姆的咽喉，感受喉口紧张而谄媚的收缩。奥姆似乎承受不了更多了。他的眼睛上翻，长而浓密的金色睫毛颤颤巍巍地挂着几颗尚未掉落的泪珠。  
亚瑟对着这张泫然欲泣的脸起了恻隐之心。他抽出已经足够硬挺滚烫的性器，慷慨地允许奥姆暂时休息一下他可怜的舌头和口腔。“我喜欢你的奶子，奥姆咪。你可以试着夹住我吗？”  
奥姆被亚瑟放回了那堆柔软的被褥里，他本人同那些丝绸床单和羽毛枕一样柔软。亚瑟在他身前躺下，而奥姆柔顺地跪坐在他的两腿之间，他双手捧起自己饱满的胸肉，尽力把它们从两边推向中央。他半成功地夹住了亚瑟巨大的阴茎——毕竟还有至少一半露在外面。  
但亚瑟毫无怜悯之心。他不耐烦地晃了晃腰，本来就夹得不太严实的性器滑向一边，戳刺着奥姆粉红色的小小的乳头。“快一点。”他命令道，“或者你想让我直接使用另外一个地方？”  
奥姆惊慌又委屈地看着他，浅蓝色的瞳孔里漫出一层薄薄的水雾来。他迅速又重新把乳肉挤出了一条深深的沟壑，比之前还要用力，白皙的乳肉上留下了指印形状的红色。奥姆抿着嘴唇，认真地把亚瑟的肉棒夹了回来。亚瑟已经流了一些前液在他的胸脯上，而这刚好为淫秽的乳交做了点必要的润滑。  
奥姆开始缓慢地移动上身，亚瑟的龟头从他挤出的乳肉里突刺出来，戳到了他的下巴上。奥姆低下头，浅浅含进了半个头部——天呐，他还像婴儿吸吮奶嘴那样嘬他！  
亚瑟彻底失去了耐性。他猛烈而沉重地动起了腰，奥姆猝不及防地被他的阴茎顶到，下半张脸都被涂满了乱七八糟的体液。他白皙丰满的乳肉被磨蹭得颤动起来，在空气里情色地抖着粉红色的波浪。  
亚瑟俯视着这个淫乱的景象：他的同胞兄弟，亚特兰蒂斯的国王与摄政，为人称颂的奥姆王，现在正跪在他的身前，用奶子讨好着他的肉棒。奥姆抬起头，他的脸上又挂着那种近乎茫然的无辜神情——亚瑟最受不了这个。每次看着奥姆闪动的金色睫毛和浅蓝的天真的瞳孔时，他都能硬得直接戳破牛仔裤。  
他想永远呆在奥姆的身体里，操弄他，侵犯他，把他弄得乱七八糟、污秽下流。他想品尝他、吞食他，他想咬破他、吸吮他。他想舔过奥姆的每一寸皮肤，揉捏他所有可触摸的肌肉。  
他就像这样地爱着他。

奥姆小心翼翼地含着亚瑟的龟头，有点不知所措地抬头看着停止了动作的亚瑟。亚瑟没法再承受这个了，他推开奥姆，把自己从他嘴里抽出来，然后扶正了肉棒，让它直直对着奥姆茫然无辜的脸——  
他激烈地射了出来。

奥姆呆呆的、没反应过来似的，仍然茫然失措地看着他。他被亚瑟浓郁灼热的精液射了一脸，连睫毛上都挂着粘稠的白液。有一些喷射到了他的嘴唇周围，他疑惑地用手指擦了擦，然后探出鲜红的舌尖试图舔掉它们。  
上帝啊，诸神啊。亚瑟咒骂一切他所能想到的神明，他们是怎么造就奥姆这种可怕的尤物来的？  
他粗暴地把呆愣的奥姆推倒在床上，一手按着他的后颈，一手分开他软弱的双腿——奥姆流的水足够浸透他们所有的床单。这个破坏他们床上环境的坏孩子，他正需要一根足够粗长的东西来塞住不断流水的小洞。  
亚瑟甚至懒得费心做扩张，奥姆早就被他反复操弄得松软而甜蜜了。他急切地把阴茎头部抵上Omega诱人的甬道入口，然后缓慢地、不容拒绝地向里推进。肠道里细嫩软腻的媚肉立刻缠住了他，但亚瑟意志坚定地继续向里——奥姆发出一声难以辨认的哭喊，亚瑟的龟头触及了他还红肿着的生殖腔口，他在疼痛与快感之间无所适从地挣扎着，但这只不过是让亚瑟能够趁机进得更深而已。  
终于，亚瑟储满了滚烫精液的囊袋拍打在奥姆的腿根，他完完全全地侵占了奥姆，阴茎在细腻多汁的生殖腔里来回搅动，试图让奥姆的啜泣声越来越高。他开始缓慢沉重地动着腰，每一下都结实地戳进更深的深处。奥姆在他怀里挣扎哭泣，胡乱蹬着腿，但这不过只能徒劳无益地让亚瑟享受到那对圆润臀瓣的更多抚慰而已。  
“嘘……嘘……”亚瑟甚至看好戏似的吹起了口哨，“别这样，奥姆咪，你知道的，我能把你干潮吹，也能把你干失禁。”他的手威胁性地摸上了奥姆的阴茎，时轻时重地抚摸着，直到那根粉红色的性器随着亚瑟的抽插晃出第一波乳白的精液来。  
奥姆被吓坏了，他绝对难以忍受自己在别人面前露出这样的丑态。而亚瑟趁火打劫式的提出了更多、更过分的要求。最终，他成功地迫使戴着阴茎环和乳夹的奥姆坐在他套上了羊眼圈的肉棒上，一边放荡地揉弄着自己的乳头，一边急迫地扭摆着腰部——直到奥姆彻底脱力，眼泪流满了整张脸，还要努力舔舐讨好着亚瑟，请求他别让自己在他面前尿出来。  
而在又一次昏过去之前，奥姆用仅存的意识深切地担忧着：  
他以后会对亚瑟这个人产生PTSD吗？


End file.
